


Oh, What fun it is to ride, In a one horse open sleigh

by Silverloveless



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ADHD therapy techniques, Carriage Rides, Christmas, Daisy the Horse, Derek's birthday is on christmas, Horse Carriage, Jordan Parrish (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Melissa McCall (mentioned) - Freeform, Scott McCall (mentioned) - Freeform, Winter Festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverloveless/pseuds/Silverloveless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek finds an unexpected surprise while walking around the Annual Beacon Hills Winter Festival. Little did he know Stiles was just waiting for the right opportunity to talk to him. Can Christmas cheer and a horse named Daisy finally bring these two together or will this be a bitter winter for the two boys?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, What fun it is to ride, In a one horse open sleigh

It was a quiet, cold night in Beacon Hills as Derek walked the park by himself. Well not really. The park along with Main Street were occupied with groups of people out enjoying the winter festival that was going on. Really, he finally had a friend his age so he decided to go ahead and bring Parrish some coffee. The pack was still trying to figure out exactly what Parrish was, but he knew at least a bit on how to harness the warmth he could produce. He could run as hot a werewolves sometimes when he really tried. “Hey Sourwolf,” a familiar voice called out to him.

Derek looked up towards the street, and saw something that shocked him. “Stiles what the hell are you doing leading a horse and carriage!” If it wasn’t for the strong horse smell, and the overwhelming smell of glee on Stiles he would have thought the sight in front of him was some kind of winter mirage. The horse was a beautiful brown that reminded Derek a bit of Stiles’ own whiskey colored eyes.  “Ugh! Finstock forced me to run the carriage rides since his niece got hurt when she was training for an Equestrian show. He knew that I knew how to ride, and after a few lacrosse turned horse training practices, I never knew Greenburg could pull so much weight. Anyway he figured I could finally drive the carriage. Not like I had anything to do for the festival anyways, plus besides the pants being a bit too tight the uniform doesn’t fit too badly. Duh I remembered to bring my own boots not that I needed it for the carriage, but it adds some flair don’t you think. Come on look-” he said sticking his foot out which was near the level of Derek’s head.

“Stiles. Calm down. It’s freezing aren’t you cold?” Derek said looking at the weird riding cape that did stop a few inches above Stiles ankle showing off just how much taller he must have been than Finstock’s niece. “Nah this cloak is pretty boss,” Stiles laughed. Derek just smirked, “Well you look pretty comfortable.”

"I still find it hard to believe you know how to ride horses," Derek said a small smirk on his face. "Listen Sourwolf, for three summers twice a week I would go out 45 minutes to McLin's ranch for my ADHD therapy with the horses. All that time in I learned how to ride. Plus my mom's family use to have horses so it’s in my blood line."  At that point the horse's head was drawn high and its ears were laid flat. "Crap," Stiles said. He took a deep breath and climbed off the carriage holding tightly to the reigns. He spoke calmly to the horse till he was able to pet at the horse’s muzzle. “Horses were always good because they show off how the handler is feeling. Horses are very good for mirroring their riders so I was able to see just how much I was all over place when I first started up.”

Derek just kind of stared at Stiles for a while before he slowly approached the two just trying to get a better look. When he did he noticed the horse rear his head up again, but angled its head over to Derek. He held his hand up for the horse to smell before the horse pushed his muzzle into Derek’s hand. “They reflect the rider huh,” Derek gave a small smirk. Stiles just blushed a bit, and nudged Derek with his shoulder. Stiles kind of shot up straight a bit of a smile playing on his face, “Come on Sourwolf let’s go for a ride.”

“What,” Derek’s hands drew back from the horse’s muzzle, “Don’t you have more carriage rides to try and sell?” Stiles just smiled as he climbed back onto the seat of the carriage, Derek walking up towards the other side. “Do you trust me,” Stiles said a gentle smile on his face as he extended his hand towards Derek. Derek held a small look of surprise on his face before he smirked, “Ok Aladdin. Is this going to be a magic carpet ride?” “Dude, I knew you were a Disney lover at heart,” Stiles smirked. Derek just rolled his eyes, and with Stiles’ help he climbed up. Stiles reached back and grabbed a blanket that thrust into Derek’s lap who then just opened the blanket a bit more to cover both their laps.

Stiles blushed a bit more, “Come on Daisy Tsk! Tsk!” At the sound of the clicks and the guide of the reigns Daisy took off following the street that circled the park. “So a little birdy told me it was almost your birthday,” Stiles said trailing off. One of Derek’s eyebrows raised in suspicion, “Does that little bird happen to be my record files that are still housed in the Sheriff’s office?” Derek just sighed and rolled his eyes, “Well what of it?” “Well I was just wondering if you wanted to do anything or wanted anything in particular. I mean of course this is during the day. Dad already expects you to come over for Christmas dinner that we have with Scott and his mom anyways. Did I forget to mention that?”

Derek rolled his eyes, “Well since I’m obliged by the Sheriff to attend dinner then how about we have our first date that morning? Parrish said they’re both working the morning shift to give the other deputies time with their families.” “You really want your birthday present to be a date with me?!” Stiles flailed a little which lead Daisy to stop and let out a huff of air clearly annoyed at Stiles wild motion. Derek smiled gently as he moved in close. Stiles held still, but his eyes became hooded expecting Derek’s next movement. “It’s a good thing Daisy stopped because I’m going to kiss you,” those words were spoken as Derek’s lips just barely traced over Stiles’ own. Stiles took the opportunity and surged the rest of the way into the kiss causing Derek’s eyebrows to shoot up in surprise. The kiss deepen between the two as Derek’s hands raised up to cup Stiles’ face one of his thumbs tracing over the other’s cheekbones.

As the two drew back, Stiles’ just held Derek’s gaze, “This’ll be a Christmas to remember.” Derek could only give in a small chuckle and even years later as they dated, were married, and started their own family well…Derek’s favorite Christmas gift would always be that first date they shared.

**Author's Note:**

> I really enjoyed working on this so I hope you all liked it. Have a great Winter Season, Happy Holidays, and Merry Christmas!


End file.
